Exemplary embodiments of this invention generally relate to aircraft environmental control systems and, more particularly, to an air cycle machine utilized as part of an aircraft environmental control system.
Conventional aircraft environmental control systems (ECS) incorporate an air cycle machine (ACM), also referred to as an air cycle cooling machine, for cooling and dehumidifying air supplied to the aircraft cabin. ACMs commonly include at least two turbines and a compressor spaced axially at intervals on a common shaft. The turbines and compressor are supported for rotation about the axis of the shaft by one or more bearing assemblies.
On aircraft powered turbine engines, the air to be conditioned in the air cycle machine is typically compressed air bled from one or more of the compressor stages of the turbine engine. In conventional systems, this bleed air is passed through the air cycle machine compressor, where it is further compressed, then passed through a condensing heat exchanger to cool the compressed air. The heat exchanger sufficiently condenses moisture thereby dehumidifying the air. The dehumidified compressed air is then expanded in one of the turbines to extract energy from the compressed air so as to drive the shaft and also to cool the expanded turbine exhaust air as it is supplied to the cabin as conditioned cooling air.